


This is Halloween, Castiel

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Seriously, Cas? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Halloween is the greatest holiday ever for Dean Winchester. It's the time of year that he can get away with eating all the candy and scaring the crap out of others. But what happens when his boyfriend has never celebrated Halloween before?Rated M for language





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay) in the [HTCHalloweenChallenge2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HTCHalloweenChallenge2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel has never understood or celebrated Halloween. Halloween, to Dean, is like Christmas. Will Dean be able to teach Castiel the traditions of the holiday and make him love it as much as Dean does?

The fall is air is crisp, the threat of snow to come imminent but that hasn’t stopped the excitement of getting Bobby Singer’s Salvage Yard ready for it’s annual haunted house. It wasn’t really a haunted house more like a haunted maze amongst the cars stacked and smashed, used for parts or waiting for rebuilds.

 

Years ago, when Bobby’s dear friend John Winchester dropped his two young boys Dean and Sam off in his charge, none of them knew how much their lives would change. What was supposed to be a temporary arrangement while John was back in the service of the Marines became a permanent deal once he was killed in action. Bobby had tried his best to teach those boys everything he knew John would. He taught them to hunt and fish, taught Dean about cars and even showed Sam the journals that John kept. He didn’t begrudge their mother Mary’s memories either. Both boys had learned a love of camping, cooking and even sewing.

 

John’s death hit the older boy, Dean, the hardest. He had survived his mother’s death with only a few memories of the loving mother she was, whereas he had more time and memories with John. Bobby often worried that Dean would try to live up to an expectation he placed on himself and fail. It broke Bobby’s heart when a nine year old Dean looked up at him crying saying he failed to protect his brother after the five year old Sam had broke his arm.

 

True to Dean’s word, he spent most of his childhood protecting his little brother. He would make an effort to say hi to him in school to let the other kids know he was in Dean Winchester’s care. He would even watch for any signs of bullies in case Sam needed back up - not that he needed it, John had taught Dean self defence, who in turn taught Sam. When Dean left school, he spent his checks putting gas in the ‘67 Chevy Impala that had belonged to his father and the rest into a savings account for Sam to go to college.

 

Dean kept everything close to the vest, so to speak, only letting Sam and Bobby know when there was something worth knowing. He didn’t keep friends or relationships. He believed that he would just fail at those too.

 

That’s why after taking the boys to the local corn maze one autumn, Bobby agreed that they would host their own at Singer’s Salvage. While Bobby thought the idea was idiotic, the look on those boys’ faces as they planned each and every turn, made it all worth it.

 

Bobby may have not been the most responsible person, letting the young boys watch horror movies like  _ Night of the Living Dead _ ,  _ Christine  _ \- a favorite of Dean's,  _ The Thing - _ another of Dean’s favorites  _ The Exorcist -  _ Sam’s favorite _ , Phantasm, Evil Dead - _ both brother will quote this to each other as if it were their own language, _ The Shining,  —  _  to which Bobby did not agree, Dean lied about watching it — and  _ Return of the Living Dead,  _ just to name a few. No matter what people would say, he’d be damned if he would coddle those boys into believing that the monsters of Hollywood were real. 

 

As the boys got older and introduced into newer special effects and newer horror movies, the Singer Haunted Salvage Yard became more popular than Turner’s Corn Maze, much to Rufus Turner’s dismay, or so he says. Because of this, for the last sixteen years, Dean’s excitement would overrun the house. This year was different then all the other years, while yes, Dean’s excitement for his favorite holiday was evident, he had stepped down in the planning.

 

This left Sam in dread. They had always planned together and Dean would always build whatever mechanisms were needed with the help of their friend Charlie who would get all the necessary computerized components together; she was a freakin’ wizard - Dean’s words - when it came to that geeky technology shit - again, Dean’s words.

 

“I don’t understand, Dean!” Sam whined for the fiftieth time during that call. “You always want to help!”

 

“You’re right, Sammy, I do. But this year I have a date.”

 

“It’s Sam,” he grumbled at his brother. “I have a date too, Jess is going to be there.”

 

Dean smiled at his future sister-in-law’s name. “Yes, but she’s been through the maze before. She knows what Halloween is to the Winchesters.”

 

Sam groaned. “How is it that you find the one guy on Earth that doesn’t know or understand what he’s getting into?”

 

“Well… he’s Cas,” Dean offered as his usual response.

 

Dean had met Castiel - Cas, nearly a year ago by chance. The religious studies professor had brought his car into Singer’s Salvage and Auto after it started to make a funny sound and a light wouldn’t turn off on the dash. A few new belts, a new fan and distributor cap later, Dean had a date with the most peculiar man he had ever met.

 

Cas was older than Dean and constantly looked as if he had rolled out of bed with the way his dark hair would always be in a state of disarray no matter how often he combed it, his clothes always appeared as if he had slept in them or dressed in the dark - his tie was usually always done backwards! Dean would tease Cas about his lack of pop culture references and after learning that Cas was sent to religious boarding schools overseas from the time he could walk, Dean’s teasing softened. Honestly, the way Cas would squint his blue eyes at Dean and tilt his head as if he was confused was one of the many things Dean loved about him. That and his eyes, not that Dean would admit to it - only because he did not want to sound like a chick - but he could stare into those deep pools of blue, every changing in their intensity depending on his emotions.

 

“Yes, but that’s doesn’t explain anything. Sure he’s Cas, but Halloween? Come on, you know they celebrate that in England.” Sam’s voice took Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“Sammy, jeez,” Dean groaned. “What the hell do you want me to say, man? You know his family didn’t celebrate the holidays and going to those schools they probably told him other shit.” He sighed and waved at the figure in the trench coat coming towards his car. “Listen, by the time he was able to celebrate he was an adult so he missed out on the costumes and shit. I’m teaching him all he needs to know.”

 

“You? Seriously?” Dean could hear the disapproving look his brother was giving him.

 

“Stop with the bitch face and meet us at the pumpkin patch in half an hour.”

 

“Fine.” Dean hit the end call button as the passenger side of the Impala opened. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said in his usual formal tone. The only tell that the greeting was for him specifically was the hint of huskiness to Castiel’s normally gravelly tone.

 

“Hiya, Cas,” Dean replied leaning closer. 

 

Cas’s eyes darted around before placing a chaste kiss upon Dean’s lips. 

 

“Still afraid your bosses will see you with the drop out?” Dean joked.

 

“Dean, please. I’m not ashamed of our relationship. Are you?” Castiel’s eyebrow raised slightly in question.

 

“Nope.” Dean grinned. 

 

“I’m rather excited to go to this pumpkin garden -”

 

“Patch,” Dean corrected.

 

“Yes, that. I don’t fully understand why you would get a single pumpkin just to eviscerate it and carve into its exterior.”  _ And there’s the head tilt _ . “I don’t see how that’s fun.”

 

“You trust me, right, Cas?” 

 

“Undeniably.”

 

Dean smiled at him and watched the small smile cross Castiel’s lips in return. “You’re gonna love this.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dude, you’re fugly,” Dean said to the scarecrow in front of him earning a laugh from the others around him. He looked behind to see Jess on Sam’s back getting a piggy back ride and Charlie snapping pictures of the two. “Where’s Cas?” 

 

“Hay bales,” Charlie responded, quickly taking a picture of Dean as he flipped her the bird. “I’m gonna get a picture of you, Dean Winchester. Mark my words!” she called after his retreating form.

 

Dean had found Castiel sitting on a hay bale, mindlessly turning a smaller pumpkin in his hands. Dean took in the sight before him. He had convinced Castiel to leave both his coat and blazer in the car. Castiel took it upon himself to remove his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Sometimes Dean hated that Castiel couldn’t see himself the way Dean did. He always got down on himself, stressed himself out about social interactions, and seemed to always need to pay a penance for something beyond his control.

 

Dean sat down next to him, their bodies touching hip to knee. Dean taps his boot against Castiel’s shoes. “Penny for your thoughts.”

 

Castiel shook his head and smiled at Dean. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Nothing is not an answer, Cas.” Dean took the pumpkin from him and set it next to him. “Are you having fun?”

 

“Of course, I’m with you, aren’t I?” Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s and slips their hands together. 

 

“Yes, but you walked away from the group. Is that the pumpkin you want?” 

 

“It’s one of them, yes.”

 

“One of them?” Dean asks.

 

“I want to put that one on my desk.” Castiel shrugs. “I think it would be a nice reminder of today.” 

 

Unsure of what to say, Dean lets go of Castiel’s hand and wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards him before placing a kiss against his head. Little did either of them know, Charlie picked that exact time to grab a picture of the two in their own little world. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bobby’s kitchen was full of newspapers, beer bottles, the smell of pumpkin pie, and the sounds of laughter and horror movies. At this moment in time they were making fun of Sam’s pumpkin. He had decided to not only color it with sharpies but carved a pentagram with odd script around it. Dean was embarrassed that Sam chose this particular halloween to show his satanic side - jokingly of course. 

 

“It’s not devil worship!” Sam hollered at Dean, tossing a mass of pumpkin guts in his brother’s direction.

 

“Well it sure looks like it!” Dean shot back.

 

Castiel, who had been laughing at this exchange finally caught his breath. “Actually, Sam is right. The pentagram, while associated with pagan rites, is in fact a symbol of protection.” Everyone froze and looked at him. Castiel just shrugged. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed before taking a pull of his beer. “Well there you have it, Sammy. You created a protection jack-o-lantern.”

 

Jess whispered in Sam’s ear earning a big smile from the shaggy haired man. 

 

“Protection from what,” Castiel wandered aloud.

 

“Watch this,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. His warm breath making Castiel shudder slightly in pleasure. He looked at the direction Dean was staring at. In the window behind Sam was a pale face, colored with a big red smile, red nose and a blue diamond eye.  _ Clowns _ ? Castiel thought silently.

 

“Holy crap!” Dean shouted pointing behind Sam.

 

“Oh haha,” Sam said as he turned slowly then proceeded to scream, knocking himself out of his chair.

 

Jessica, Charlie and Dean all laughed at the sight of the six foot four man falling over himself in unadulterated panic. Castiel, concerned for the younger Winchester made a move to help him back up only to be pulled onto Dean’s lap.

 

“It’s just a prank,” Dean explains, his lips brushing against the skin of Castiel’s neck.

 

“He could have been hurt, Dean,” Castiel scolds. 

 

“Nah, we do this to him every year.” Dean said louder.

 

Jess and Charlie nodded in agreement as Sam grumbled his displeasure. It was only then that Castiel noticed that the clown was smiling at them and the smile belonged to Bobby Singer. 

 

“Every year?” Castiel asks wondering why Sam would continually fall for this.

 

“Yep, for the last ten years. Not my fault he’s an easy target.”

 

“Am not, jerk,” Sam pouts.

 

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean teases.

 

“Why clowns?” Castiel finally asks relaxing into Dean’s embrace. He’s still unsure of what to do in relationships but quickly learned to follow Dean’s lead when he was being affectionate. 

 

“It’s his fault!” Sam shouts throwing a wad of paper at Dean. 

 

“No way! How was I supposed to know that  _ Killer Klowns From Outer Space _ was going to permanently scar you?” Dean asks through laughter.

 

“Because I didn’t like clowns before that, dick.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I didn’t know that you still had that fear at the time. I knew you didn’t like the dolls. I figured since you handled  _ Child’s Play _ and  _ Leprechaun  _ so well, that you would know it was make believe.”

 

“If it looks like a dick…” Sam counters before taking Jessica’s hand. “Still a dick move. And you!” He points an accusatory finger at Bobby who had managed to get most of the makeup off his face at this point. “You encouraged him!”

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, boy.” Bobby drawls. “We won’t let the clowns get you in your sleep.”

 

Sam’s face contorts to one that looks as if he’s constipated and in pain. 

 

“That’s the bitch face I’ve told you about,” Dean whispers, causing Castiel to make a snorting sound. 

 

Once Sam and Jess leave through the back door, Charlie starts telling Castiel about the other times they had successfully scared poor Sam with clowns. A funnier story was when Sam was twenty-two the four of them had gone to celebrate his scores on the LSAT. Dean, knowing his brother’s limits, had warned Jess that Sam would probably be passed out later that night for the prank to work. New into their relationship, Jess was worried but eager to make an impression on Dean, after all she knew how much Dean’s opinion meant to Sam as he idolized his older brother. The plan was to get Sam nearly to that point and take them back to Bobby’s for the night. As they were leaving the bar, Dean sent a text to Sheriff Mills, who pulled them over with four other officers, all wearing the same makeup. It wasn’t until the officers surrounded the Impala did they wake up Sam. 

 

“The kid damn near broke my nose,” Dean laughed but quieted when Castiel’s blue eyes met him. Castiel found the story humorous but couldn’t help the sudden look to Dean’s face at the omission. Castiel’s eyes gazed along Dean’s freckled cheeks and along the path of his nose.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow in question at Castiel when he tilts his head to the side. “What?” Dean finally puts words to his question before rubbing a hand over his face. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“You mean besides your face?” Charlie teases, making herself crack up.

 

“Lame, Charlene,” Dean bites back, not removing his eyes from Castiel. “Cas?”

 

He smiles and shakes his head. “Nothing, I was imagining you with a broken nose.”

 

Dean’s cheeks flush pink and he shifts in the chair. “You, uh, wanna learn to carve yet?” He asks, trying to change the subject. Castiel nods grabs the bigger of the two pumpkins closer to him. 

 

“Do you know what you’re gonna carve?” Charlie asked placing the one she had been working on next to Sam’s.

 

“Yoda?” Dean asks nodding his head at her completed work. She nods.

 

“I think I know,” Castiel responds to Charlie’s question.

 

“You want top or bottom?” Dean asks.

 

Castiel raises an eyebrow as Charlie giggles. 

 

“Dean, I thought you preferred top? I’m perfectly happy with bottom.” Castiel deadpans. 

 

Naturally Sam and Jess walk back into the kitchen at this time. Jess is laughing so much she’s actually snorting and Sam pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“I knew Dean wouldn’t give up control in bed!” Charlie laughs.

 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean breathes, the pink on his cheeks now covering most of his face, neck and ears. “I meant do you want to get the guts from the top or the bottom,” he gestures to the pumpkin.

 

“Oh, which is preferred?” Castiel asks innocently.

 

“Bottom,” everyone answers. 

 

“See when you put the candle in the pumpkin, it’s easier to place it over the light source,” Sam clarifies.

 

“Or you can go old school and go from the top, which is fine for battery operated lights,” Jess offers.

 

“You pick,” Castiel says to Dean.

 

“It’s your pumpkin.”

 

“Yes, but you’re the Halloween expert here.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I need you to move, babe.” He says simply and chooses to ignore the look from the others in the room at the term of endearment. 

 

Castiel moves from Dean’s lap back to his seat and watches in rapt attention as Dean carves into the bottom of the pumpkin. He listens to every words Dean says as he shows him how to scoop the pulp and seeds out and even shows him a few tricks to shading the image by scraping off layers of the outer husk of the gourd.

 

“You’re really good at this,” Castiel says in wonder as he gestures to the pumpkin Dean had been working on. Just from the minor details placed on the pumpkin, it was obvious that he was carving his beloved “Baby”.

 

Dean shrugs. “Nah, just had years to perfect my technique.” He glances over at Castiel, who is wrinkling his nose and picking the orange pumpkin pulp off his sleeve.

 

Dean laughs and takes pity on his boyfriend. “I’ll clean it for you. How about you separate the seeds for Jess to roast,” he suggests, nodding his head at the bowel Jess was working with.

 

As the night rolls on, their pumpkins are carved, the mess is cleaned up and they moved to the living room where they finished their movie marathon with fresh baked pie.

 

The next couple of days is a blur of activity including getting the front of Bobby’s house decorated for Halloween and over seeing the decorating and business for Singer’s Salvage and Auto. Dean is so caught up in everything that he hasn’t had the time to catch up with Castiel and see how he feels about the things he’s learned so far. 

 

Dean had mentioned in passing to Charlie that he thinks they should dress up on Halloween and maybe even do some of their own trick or treating - using the fact that Castiel never experienced this himself but Charlie is convinced this was just Dean’s way of trying to get candy.

 

News quickly spreads amongst the family the Winchester’s have about what Dean would like to do for Castiel and before Dean knows what’s happening, he’s gotten several text messages from friends saying they can come to their house for the trip. 

 

At this point, Halloween is three days away and Dean is feeling nervousness he’s never felt before. Hell, his relationship with Castiel is still new to him, as his longest relationship was had hardly lasted two months, let alone the eleven months and twenty eight days that he had Castiel have survived, not that Dean is counting down the fact that in just four days, they will have been together for a year. This new thought adds to Dean’s distress, one that he didn’t know he had until Charlie and Castiel show up in the shop that afternoon.

 

“Woah, someone’s got a bee in their bonnet,” Charlie teases as Dean swears under his breath for the fifth time since they got there.

 

“No, it’s called deadlines.” Dean snaps back instantly regretting it when Castiel flinches at his tone.

 

“Uh huh.” Charlie gives him a look that yells she knows there's something else. “Are you still doing that costume idea?” She asks Dean.

 

He nods before moving towards Castiel. “Early day?” He asks him.

 

Castiel gives him a small smile. “Morning classes on Fridays, remember?” His breath lodges in his throat as Dean moves closer to him. The scent of Dean’s spearmint gum he chews after lunch mixed with the coffee he most likely drank, washes over him. Having Dean this close always makes Castiel feel like he’s a teenager again, the nervous flutter in his stomach, the itch to touch Dean and the skipping of his heart. Seeing Dean in his coveralls, grease on his arms and a slight smudge over his nose, doesn’t help the wave of desire either.

 

Dean Winchester can make being grunge erotic.

 

Dean smirks at Castiel as if reading his thoughts and brings their mouths together. Castiel leans into him, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Dean nips at his bottom lip. He clutches desperately to the front of Dean’s shirt, trying to pull him closer but gets a chuckle from him instead. 

 

“Not that I don’t love watching Dean in love and all,” Charlie finally speaks. “I just don’t want to watch some porno be played out right now.” 

 

Dean makes a noise that sounds like a growl in the back of his throat, a noise that remind Castiel of the last night the spent together and his face grows warm before pulling away from to glare at Charlie.

 

“Besides, we need to get Castiel a costume,” she says looping her arm around Castiel’s. 

 

To Dean’s amusement, he can see the baffled look on Castiel’s face at the gesture, but his heart warms up when he sees that Castiel doesn’t flinch at the contact like he had in the past. Contact with others was something Castiel was slowly learning to handle but took to it like a pro with Dean.

 

“Fine, fine,” Dean laments before pressing one last kiss to Castiel’s mouth. “Call me?”

 

“Of course.” Castiel’s smile is bright and wide and Dean can’t help to return it. 

 

Charlie then drags Castiel out of the shop muttering something about stupid love sick fools.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Castiel pulls a face at Jessica as she makes the last cut into his trench coat. He tried to convince her that it was unnecessary and that this was his favorite coat, but she wouldn’t listen. He even went as far as trying to convince Sam have his fiance refrain from mutilating the garment in question but was left with a billowing laugh and a “you’re on your own, Cas.”

 

Castiel even sent a text to Dean, begging that he save him from the travesty happening in front of him. Dean told him that he can replace the coat with one similar or he could even give him his. Castiel stopped complaining at the prospect of having something of Dean’s.

 

When Jessica was finished with her task, she and Charlie assisted him with his costume. He didn’t really understand why this look would work, but they had assured him that it would go with Dean’s.

 

They had all decided to get ready at Bobby’s for the festivities. When the girls assured Castiel he was done, Charlie wanted to take a selfie. Saying that the three of them were just too funny.

 

Charlie had worn an outfit that she explained was her character from an online game she participates in. Castiel was taken aback by the ensemble as he was used to seeing her in baggy jeans, novelty shirts, and a flannel over shirt - much like Dean’s. Tonight she had her hair down - with the help of extensions as she put it - curled in loose waves, a crown of flowers on top of her head. Her clothing, or what was there, was a short white skirt, white bodice and red and gold corset. 

 

When Castiel questions the protection of the outfit for her character, Charlie laughed and explained that as a ranged character, she’s behind the front lines. “And I’m a badass Mage, so no one can get me,” She winked.

 

Jessica was in a floor length gown with black satin and lace and blood red corset. It appeared to be something from the 1900s along with a black collar and ruby stone. Her own hair was pulled up with tendrils falling to fame her face. “Don’t forget your teeth!” Charlie chirped from the adjoining bathroom as Jessica left it after doing her makeup to eliminate her naturally olive complexion.

 

Castiel tilt his head studying the outfit and trying to piece together what she was. Finally they explained that she was dressed up as Dracula’s first bride, as Sam would be Dracula himself. 

 

“So he’s going to be Vlad the Impaler?”

 

Jessica laughed and shook her head. “No, the vampire Dracula. Not the historical one,” she explained with a lisp as the prosthetic fangs impaired her natural speech. 

 

There was a knock on the door, followed by Sam asking if everyone was decent. When he was notified that they were, he came in and looked completely transformed. His brown hair, which he normally wore long and in his face, had been slicked back and appeared black in color. His eyes, a familiar green had been transformed to almost a complete white color, save for a thin ring of red around the pupil. His clothes were formal wear that matched Jessica and a long black cape.

 

“Contacts, Cas,” Sam explained when Castiel had stared at his eyes longer than necessary. 

 

“Yes, of course, Sam. My apologies.”

 

Jessica gave Castiel a warm smile before following Sam down the stairs. Charlie squeezed his hand and handed him some sort of object. “I made this for your costume, when you agreed. I don’t know why, but I felt you needed protection. Seems fitting,” she said with a shrug.

 

He looked down at the object, it was the same length as his forearm and silver in color. The handle, or hilt, fit perfecting in his hand and and the blade started as a wide diamond tapering out through the blade before coming to a point.

 

“You made this?” he says awestruck. She nodded. “This is fine handiwork.”

 

She blushes and shrugs. “I make most of the weapons for the LARP group. I even made Dean’s sword he uses. You should see it. Thing of beauty.”

 

“I would love to see the weapons you’ve created,” he tells her honestly.

 

She smiles and motions for him to follow her. As they descend the stairs to the living room, Castiel can hear laughter. He brings his eyes up from the stairs to see Dean’s back. He tilts his head to the right, studying his outfit and wondering how Dean’s outfit is supposed to be the opposite of his. 

 

Dean was wearing a burgundy collared shirt that was open, obviously using for his overshirt, as he likes to do, with dark form fitting jeans. His dark work boots on his feet. From the back, he looks as if it was any other date night for him and Castiel and suddenly Castiel feels like the wings were too much for the upcoming events. 

 

“Charlie!” Castiel hisses getting her attention before she reaches the landing. 

 

“Don’t worry Cas,” she smiles at him.

 

Dean was laughing again at Sam’s bad vampire jokes, his head fallen back as the fully belly laugh escapes him. He knows that he shouldn’t encourage Sam’s jokes, but he couldn’t begrudge his brother’s fun.

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but wound up flapping his mouth like a fish. This of course set off another round of laughter from Dean.

 

“Words, Sammy. Use your words,” he teased his brother.

 

“Castiel,” was the only response he could muster.

 

Dean spun on his heels to turn to the direction of the stairs. Charlie was sneaking past him as Castiel stepped onto the landing. 

 

“What are you, a holy tax accountant?” Dean joked, taking in the sight of Castiel in his pressed black slacks, white buttoned shirt, blue tie, black blazer and his familiar trench coat. The addition of the black wings behind him was the only clue as to what the girls had done.

 

“I don’t - I don’t understand the reference.” 

 

“Oh crap! His wings!” Charlie said in a hurry, rushing behind Castiel and unfolding the wings behind him.

 

Dean let out a low whistle. “Impressive,” he said as he took in the wing span. They were huge at least a foot and a half longer than Castiel’s own arm span and Dean had no idea how Castiel was going to ride in a car with them loose like that.

 

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Castiel finally said with a small smirk.

 

“Makes sense, given your name,” Dean said with a small shrug.

 

“And what are you, Dean?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down. “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “A demon?” he said in a question as if he was unsure himself.

 

Castiel moved closer to Dean and placed his forefinger under Dean’s chin, lifting it to look at him.

 

“I told you we should have gotten you horns or a freaking tail!” Charlie huffed, earning a middle finger from Dean. 

 

Castiel’s blue eyes searched Deans but instead of being met with the familiar mossy green, Dean’s eyes were completely black. 

 

“I like it,” Castiel said simply as Dean blinked in surprise. “I mean, I would have to smite you if you don’t behave,” he deadpanned.

 

Dean was shocked at Castiel’s jibe. Not that he thought he would really hurt him, but the fact that he had said that with such a serious tone even though the flash of humor was clear in his eyes. 

 

“We’ll see about that, Cas.”

 

Sam cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. “Well, if we leave now, we’ll have enough time to do the auto yard before the rush comes.”

 

“Right,” Dean agreed grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. “Figured we’d hit up Jody’s first. She says there’s some people that give out full sized candy.” 

 

Charlie wrapped her arm around Castiel’s and shook her head. “I promise he’s in his thirties and not ten.” 

 

Castiel couldn’t help the laugh that came out. She had a point, Dean was acting like an excited child.

 

“I’m just glad he wasn’t a cowboy  _ again _ ,” Jess countered.

 

“You douchebags want to walk to Jody’s?” 

 

“Hey! Cas and I didn’t do anything,” Sam protested following Dean out the door. Castiel held the door for the girls before saying goodbye to Bobby who was sitting on the porch.

 

After a few minutes of tying Castiel’s wings back up, the five of them took the fifteen minute drive to Jody’s neighborhood. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror to see Castiel leaning his head against the window taking in the various decorations in the lawns. 

 

“Did you know that Halloween was originally a Celtic holiday for celebration and superstition?” Castiel said suddenly. 

 

“I thought it was Pagan,” Charlie responded.

 

Castiel nodded. “It does have roots with Paganism. But Halloween was actually the Celtic festival of Samhain. Villagers would light bonfires and dress as ghosts to ward off spirits.”

 

“I thought Samhain was a Pagan God,” Sam turned in his seat looking at Castiel.

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, it’s a Pagan Sabbath, much like the Easter Orthodox is in Christianity. It’s the time of the year when may believe the veil between the dead and the living is the thinnest. That’s why the gourds were left on front stoops, an offering to the departed.”

 

Jess nodded. “And eventually the carved pumpkins were said to be a stronger source of protection and other food and drink were left to the spirits.”

 

Dean had parked the Impala by this point and felt his heart race at the smile Castiel had just given Jess. He had seen that smile before, when a student had once stopped them at the coffee shop to ask a question about that day's lecture. Dean calls this particular smile the Professor Novak smile.

 

“Not to interrupt the lesson, but we’re here.” 

 

“Of course, my apologies.”

 

“No, Cas, it’s fine. I would love to hear more about this,” Sam says kindly. Charlie and Jess agree with Sam before they pile out of the car and head towards Jody’s house.

 

Castiel gets ready to follow when Dean stops him. He watches as Dean climbs over the front seat to join him.

 

“You okay, Cas?”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

“If at any time you want to go home, just let me know. Okay?”

 

“You worry too much, Dean,” Castiel pats his knee before placing a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Let get you your candy.”

 

Dean was genuinely surprised and grateful that their friends went as far and beyond as they did to give Castiel the trick-or-treating experience he had never had before. At first Dean had expected to go to places like Jody’s, Ellen and Jo’s and even Rufus’ but Jody explained that they sent word out about how Castiel’s childhood had been lacking in some for the more fun experiences and soon whole blocks wanted to help out. Jody even went as far as getting Castiel his own plastic pumpkin to use for his treats.

 

The look of amusement and wonder that was reflected in Castiel’s face, was proof enough that Dean had finally done something right for someone he cared about. He was already planning how to introduce Castiel to the Winchester Christmas as he was pretty sure Castiel’s Christmases at the boarding schools were more church related than what Sam and he had. The smile currently plastered on his angel’s - not that he’d call him that outloud - face would be worth it.

 

“I’ve never had an Aba Zaba before,” Castiel says mostly to himself as he examines the yellow and black wrapped candy in the passenger seat.

 

“You’re not missing much,” Charlie offers from the back seat. “They’re nasty.”

 

Dean laughs. “Let Cas form his own opinions, Charlie”

 

“They are gross! Who the hell thought it would be great to wrap taffy around peanut butter? I’m taking your Paydays, Dean.”

 

“Stoners,” Dean answers Charlie’s question.

 

Castiel puts the candy back into his bucket and places it on the floor between his feet. “I’ll never understand how you like peanut butter but not peanuts,” he says leaning his head on the head rest and looks at Dean.

 

Dean brings his right shoulder up to his ear. “Peanuts are fine with beer. I like the salt when I’m drinking, not when I’m eating candy.”

 

Castiel makes a humming noise. “I need to take you to Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory in Sacramento. You’ll change your tune.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Chocolate covered toffee with sea salt. It’s,” he gives a taunting smile, “heavenly.”

 

“I would say orgasmic,” Charlie agrees. “I love that place. I make Dot take me every time we visit California.”

 

Dean makes a grunting noise. “It’s only that way to you Charlie because you’re a girl. I still don’t see why you would want to put salt on sweets.”

 

“No, I agree with Charlie. It’s very  _ orgasmic _ ,” Cas counters, his voice dropping an octave as he emphasis the word. Dean doesn’t have a chance to respond as Charlie is too busy giggling in the back seat.

 

When they get back to Bobby’s, Charlie helps Castiel remove the wings and takes Dean’s contact case into the house, leaving the two to their own devices. As soon as the coast is clear Dean pushes Castiel against the car, slotting his knee between Castiel’s. 

 

“You’re a tease, Professor Novak.” Dean watches as Castiel licked his lips, his blue eyes darkening as they flitted to Dean’s lips and back to his eyes. “I was going to ask you stay over tonight, but since clearly what we do isn’t,” Dean moves his face closer, their noses touching. “ _ Orgasmic _ enough for -”

 

“Dean,” Castiel says, his voice wavering as he tries to hold his composure and pulling Dean closer by his shirt.

 

Dean chuckles, placing his hands on Castiel’s waist. “Well, Cas, you know how much I love it when you beg.” Dean presses his lips to Castiel’s, a slow a tender kiss. He pulls away when Castiel tries to deepen it, earning a noise that was a mix of a whine and a growl. Dean knows he’s a dick for doing that, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Come on, babe. We got one more thing to do for your first Halloween.” He takes Castiel’s hand and leads him towards the salvage yard gate.

 

“Are you still going to deny me your company tonight?”

 

Dean scoffs and shakes his head. “No, need to protect you from the boogie man.” Castiel rolls his eyes and bites back his smile. 

 

Normally, to get through the haunted maze, it takes anywhere between twenty to forty-five minutes — depending on how scared one is. They have several volunteers to help direct the ‘victims’ through the maze so that they don’t get stuck in there and the great part is they don’t realize that the person chasing them is actually helping them get out faster. That was Sam’s idea from a previous year’s cannibal theme and Bobby was Leather Face from  _ The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _

 

Dean had no idea what to expect this year as he purposely stayed out of planning. He did help with some basic carpentry and welding but he didn’t know specifics. It was better this way because he could look at it in a fresh perspective, much like Castiel.

 

Dean bit back a laugh when the entered, seeing the thirteen different symbols painted on rings that would move independently on their own. Had he known Sammy was going to use  _ Thirteen Ghosts _ this year, he might have tried to be a part of the planning. 

 

“Please, sirs,” a brunette dressed in what appeared to be blood splattered coveralls, stopped them. “You need these to see,” she said in a distressed voice as she hands them a pair of clear safety glasses. Dean smirks at Dorothy, Charlie’s girlfriend. Of course she took the part outside of the freak show.

 

Castiel looks at Dean questionably but puts them on none the less, slightly moving to stand behind Dean. Dean puts his own on before pulling Castiel in front of him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“I got you, Cas,” he whispers in his ear and pushed him forward. 

 

The sound system that is rigged is playing an alert sound as well as Sam’s voice, warning that the first two ghost - the angry princess and the hammer - have broken free. Dean was impressed with the setup that the gang was able to put on this year. A few dummies were rigged throughout, appearing to be thrown by the ghosts. Trunks, hoods and doors, slamming with the force of hydraulic rigs. Even a few cars had their lights on, flashing - the use of a timer rig Dean had wired up a few years ago - and horns blaring.

 

He was also impressed with Castiel’s composure. Watching him as he took in everything around him was thrilling to Dean in itself. It was obvious that Castiel had never seen the movie, so he wasn’t too familiar with what the ghosts look like until they would come across one. Castiel didn’t scream or shriek but he would back into Dean or hang on to his coat sleeve tighter. 

 

They were a little more than halfway through the maze when Sam’s voice, once again yelled out how many seals were broken and who had joined the fray. At this point, they had run into The Pilgrimess, The Torn Prince - Dean tried really hard not to laugh at Kevin in the jock get up – the torso - which really was just a rig — and the Bound Woman. Sam’s warning indicated that they would be running into the Withered Lover - one of the thirteen Dean never liked as it was the burn victim slash mother and that was too close to home for him, the Great Child and the Dire Mother. 

 

Dean doesn’t scare at these things. Ever. It’s not in his nature to be scared at things that go bump in the night, or even what Hollywood deems as scary.

 

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t scream like a little bitch when the Withered Lover jump out at them, shouting his name. He did. He screamed, which in turn made Castiel jump and knock them both on their asses.

 

Dean is so going to kill Sammy for giving Jess that part. The worst part is she was wearing a nightgown that looked an awful lot like on he remembered their mom wearing. Her in that, plus the fact that she straightened her blond hair, Dean was not amused. He was going to have to give Sam a lesson in trigger warnings.

 

Castiel sensed Dean’s discomfort after that run in and instead of getting up quickly to hurry them out of the maze, Castiel used the touch of his lips and hands to calm Dean down. Gentle open mouth kisses along Dean’s neck and jaw, finally meeting with Dean’s own mouth. Castiel’s fingers teasing the hem of Dean’s undershirt, cold fingers against the heated abdomen. He only stopped when Dean turned him around to continue walking. However, Castiel knew he’d accomplished what he had intended and the proof was currently rubbing against his ass. 

 

Finally the final ghost of thirteen was officially released, the Jackal, and once again Dean was impressed that the plexiglass box he constructed a few years back had been transformed to the containment unit from the movie. 

 

“Charlie?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean says softly as they maneuvered around her. “She took over after we got back. Pamela was most likely doing this earlier.” That’s when Charlie pretends to finally notice them, running and screaming at them to push them out of the exit faster.

 

Castiel and Dean laughs, running away and exiting the maze. Dropping their glasses off at the designated area, Dean starts to pull Castiel back towards the house.

 

“Dean! Wait!” Ellen called out to him. He and Castiel both walked over to her where she sat with Ash at a monitor and printer.

 

“What’s with the printer?” Dean asks.

 

“Sam’s idea,” Ash says as if that’s an explanation. Dean lifts an eyebrow and Ellen sighs.

 

“Sam has camera set up around the maze to go off with a particular light source so that you can get a picture of your adventure. Think Disney but in South Dakota.”

 

“That’s actually brilliant,” Dean says at the same time as Castiel asks, “How much per picture?”

 

Ellen laughs and waves her hand in a shooing manner at Castiel. “Normally we would charge ten bucks, but seeing as you’re a virgin to the Winchester holidays, you get a free copy.”

 

Castiel smiles warmly at her and steps forward to get the picture. The one Ellen had deemed as ‘the best’ was right after he had successfully distracted Dean. Now Castiel grins wide, this was definitely his favorite part of the whole maze. 

 

Dean asks Ellen for a copy and after a jest about him having to pay, he’s got a copy of when they encountered the Juggernaut - the gigantor himself, Sam. For some reason Castiel had a bigger response to this encounter, practically crawling up Dean’s front to get away. While Castiel wasn’t pleased that he selected this one, Dean loved it. 

 

“That one is good because of the look in Dean’s eyes. If it were anyone but Sam, I’m sure Dean would have ganked them right then and there for scaring or hurting you, Cas,” Ellen explains. Dean nods in agreement while Castiel smiles shyly, toeing at the dirt under foot.

 

“Well, you kids have a good night and Happy Halloween, Cas,” Ellen waves them off as they say goodbye and head to the Impala.

 

“Did you like it?” Dean asks suddenly feeling very nervous.

 

Castiel tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Dean as if he’s trying to think of the best way to answer that question without hurting his feelings. Or maybe that’s just Dean’s insecurities about impressing a dude kicking in.

 

“I can’t wait to see what you Winchesters do for Thanksgiving and Christmas,” Castiel finally says with a full smile that makes his eyes crinkle. 

 

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and pulls Castiel in for a hug. “Happy first of many Halloweens, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little fluffy domestic piece! I hope ya'll like it :)


End file.
